


Cahaya

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ada cahaya yang akan terus kukejar.





	Cahaya

**Cahaya**

_Di atas gunung, aku menemukan cahaya_

_Memantul di rumah-rumah; yang di dalamnya dibaca lembaran suci_

_Bibir pelantun menuntunku menari_

_Belum habis nyalanya kunikmati, aku diusir pergi_

_Ketakutan membayang: kenapa aku ditendang sebegini keji?_

_Apa karena tubuhku membawa banyak dosa?_

_Aku ingin pergi ke sungai, tapi berjalan saja aku dihalangi_

_Gelap menusuk, tak ada bantuan yang datang_

_Tak ada yang sudi menolongku berdiri_

_Aku ditinggal dan terus ditinggal_

_Walau susah sungguh aku mengejar, tak ada yang mengulurkan tangan_

_Bahkan memandangku orang sudah enggan_

_Aku terputus dari satu dunia menuju dunia lain_

_Pada suatu hari, aku diberi tali tambang_

_Katanya, aku diizinkan hidup selama dua puluh lima jam_

_Esok hari, aku diberi kain kafan_

_Katanya, aku disuruh berbaring di dalam kuburan_

_Bernapas saja aku sudah tidak mampu_

_Tubuhku dibuang dari surga_

_Tapi neraka juga tak mau menerima_

_Ke mana langkahku menapak, tak satu pun jalan menyambut_

_Aku tidak diberi apa-apa sebagai bekal, bahkan air juga tidak_

_Aku benci menjadi pelayat dalam keterasingan_

_Dunia hanya memberiku syahadat_

_Aku semakin tenggelam_

_Bergilir kutanya malaikat berwajah bengis_

_"Di mana aku dapat melihat?"_

_Malaikat tadi tidak menjawab dan berlalu_

_Terisak dan menangis_

_Aku hampir menyerah pada harapan damai_

_Keimanan menuntunku untuk terus berlari_

_Menuju tempat yang tiada sesiapa pun tahu_

_Di atas gunung, aku dilahirkan kembali_

_Sekali lagi, kutemukan cahaya_

_Bukan lagi pada rumah-rumah_

_Tapi pada mata Tuhan yang memberiku hikmah_

**Author's Note:**

> Rabu, 18 April 2018


End file.
